This invention relates to a sign supporting device and more particularly to a ground engaging post or stake designed to support one or more signs on each side of the stake and comprising a dual functioning offset brace and a dual functioning fastener for attaching signs thereto through apertures and projections embodied therein eliminating tools.
A main object of the invention is to provide a novel and inproved sign supporting stake which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install in the ground and less time consuming to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved sign support stake device employing new designed dual functioning offset brace or braces and dual functioning sign fasteners providing means for attaching and removing signs from a stake without the use of hand tools.